halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sandtrap
Sandtrap is a multiplayer map featured in Halo 3. Summary Sandtrap is a vast desert with rolling sand dunes, it is the largest multiplayer map in the Halo franchise, the second biggest map is Infinity from Halo: Combat Evolved. It features odd Forerunner buildings and is encircled with a minefield that features vertically-launching mines to prevent players from venturing beyond its boundaries. Six large towers surround the outer extremities of the map, all connected by a large wall. The purpose and origin of these structures is unknown. The September 07 EGM stated that this was the site of a Brute excavation and UNSC forces (deployed from the frigate Aegis Fate, which hovers in the sky above the map) came along and removed them. Electronic Gaming Monthly September 2007 page 70 It has a heavy emphasis on vehicular combat. Most of the vehicles in the game are on this map - for example, the "bases" are a pair of UNSC Elephants at opposite ends of the recently unearthed Forerunner ruins. History It was first announced in the June 2007 issue of Gamepro. It may also be the "large map" Bungie sparsely talked about in one of their updates. This was not one of the three maps featured in the public Halo 3 Beta. This map was originally named Shrine, but was confirmed to have been renamed to Sandtrap in the July 13, 2007 Bungie Weekly Update. Unusauble Vehicles *UNSC Aegis Fate (Hovering in the sky background) *Phantom (Crashed near the Banshee spawn) *Albatross Dropship (Crashed near one of the Elephants) Trivia on Sandtrap]] *GamePro has stated that Sandtrap "...has few ties to older Halo 2 maps, but it's massive size recalls Relic." *At E3, a map was shown on video. It was said by viewers to be called "Sand Trap" — in contrast to having been called "Shrine" before that point — and was labeled "... the largest map ever to be in Halo." The new name of Sand Trap was confirmed in the July 12 Bungie podcast. *Sandtrap is a favorite for machinima's. This Spartan Life has an episode on this level, and many people make vehicle race machinimas on this map. *Unlike other games, the UNSC Aegis Fate is not part of the "floating bitmap in the sky." If the player could fly anywhere , they would be able to actually go aboard the vessel. *Note that all vehicles at full speed (or players in custom matches where player speed is increased) can outrun the land mines surrounding the shrines. Note that land mines will attack the player even if in a low-flying Banshee. Driving into the minefield might be effective for losing pursuers.(Also note that there is NO safe place in the minefield, not even places where mines have already gone off, they will quickly respawn) *If the player manages to flip the Elephant, when approached, instead of the "Hold RB to flip name" message, the player will receive "Hold RB to flip... wait, what? How did you do that?" *Another glitch it is possible to escape the map and go on the outside and then on theater explore the ship above the map *Due to a little investigation. It looks like very fast low textured Sentinel Beam thats (that normally stays at the spires but will rarely follow the player inside the map) in control of when the Mines spawn. To best see this drive a Banshee along the bottom of the floor on the outside, when you see an orange-ish laser coming from a tower, cross over your vehicle, quit and go to Theater. When in theater follow the laser to both ends. At one you'll see the Mine spawn, the other end will lead to a spire at the other end of the map. *On several dunes to the side of the map where the sun is you can easily see the whole area of the map. Set up here and you can dominate. A common tactic is to take the sniper and use a Mongoose to drive over to the area and snipe. Good secondary weapons are BRs and Spartan Lasers, so any incoming threats can be eliminated, and the sniper can continue wreaking havoc from afar. *It is presumed to be in the same location as the map Epitaph, in the desert. *If you exit a Banshee right at the top of the map, you will not receive any fall damage no matter where you land (Unless it's in the minefield). *The towers on the outskirts of the map appear to be the same kind of tower as in the level Epitaph, as seen in the above trivia. *It appears that the farther out you go the deadlier the mines become, finally becoming "super-mines" when you leave the map. One hit killing players and going off almost instantly. *Some players claim to have seen a "ghost" similar to the Ghost of Lockout on this map. It allegedly has all yellow armor and uses a Spartan Laser. *Each of the six towers on the outskirts have a blinking orange light. Image:Shrine.jpg|A Chopper battle on Sandtrap. Image:UNSC Battle Cruiser 2.jpg|Chopper vs. Warthog. Image:unscfrieghtsandtrap.jpg|UNSC Frigate Aegis Fate Image:UNSC Battle Cruiser 1.jpg|Chopper defeats Warthog. Image:Elephantwr8.jpg|Battling the Elephant. Image:M808 Scorpion on Sandtrap.PNG|Scorpion vs. Wraith. Image:H3 MP Sandtrap.jpg|Red team players. Image:Mediaghghgg.jpg|Prowler defeats Prowler. References *Gamepro Magazine, July 2007 edition Related Links *Gameplay footage Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels